This application relates to logging messages.
Messages that indicate a condition of a processor may be logged (e.g., stored and saved) during execution of programs and/or during debugging of the processor. The messages are useful to a programmer or user of the processing unit to determine whether the processor is operating properly. Typically the memory resources available on the processor are limited, therefore messages are stored on an external memory.